A Boy Named Jimmy
My story started at the beginning of the week. You see, me and my best friend Hugh love to salvage junk that interested us. After all, one man's trash is another man's treasure. Anyway, we were hauling a chair to the dump, to old and usless to salvage, and on the way out I tripped on what appeared to be a briefcase. Though, it was eerily new. Curiosity got the best of me and Hugh, so I checked to see if it was open, and sure enough, it was. Before I could check its contents Hugh quickly rushed me out of the dump, reminding me that the man who ran the dump absolutely hated it when people took things from the dump. We rushed upstairs like madmen when we got back to Hugh's house. We ran into Hugh's room as I fumbled to open the briefcase, my hands shaking with excitement, *click!* It popped open, revealing three VHS tapes labelled "JIMMY PART 1", "JIMMY PART 2", and "JIMMY PART 3". Hugh luckily had a VHS in his room, so we popped in "JIMMY PART 1" and began watching. It was of a man telling a small group of children a story called "A Boy Named Jimmy". It was about, well, a boy named Jimmy, who loved to go into the woods. One day he went deeper than usual, and when his mom called him, he tried to go home, but found he was lost. Though with his love of the woods, he had enough survival skills to last him a week. He finally made it home a week later, but when he arrived, his parents had been gutted, and were dead. The tape abruptly ended there, me and Hugh both curious and creeped out beyond belief. We quickly popped "JIMMY PART 2" into the VHS. It was of a different man telling a very similar story, it was of the same name, "A boy named Jimmy", though the Jimmy in this story hated to go into the woods, which is why he starved to death when he got lost in the woods. This time his parents went looking for him, surely enough they found his corpse and got lost as well. To survive, they began feeding off of bugs, then birds, then the corpse of their own son. This had turned them into cannibals, and they got home eventually. They grew hungry when they remembered their other son, who was also named Jimmy. Odd, was every boy in these stories named Jimmy? Anyway, the mother called her other son over, and the parents waited, and waited, and waited. After a few days of waiting, the two began to pick at each other, more, and more, until they eventually gutted each other. After a week of waiting, Jimmy came home, devastated at what his eyes met, no one knew what happened to the last surviving member of Jimmy's immediate family, he just, disappeared. Then the narrorator began describing Jimmy's house, this is where things began to get scary. Every detail of Jimmy's house matched up to that of Hugh's house, every crack in the wall, every hallway, even the locked basement door was perfectley detailed. Me and Hugh froze up completely when he finished detailing the house. It was too similar to Hugh's house to shake off the idea that it wasn't a true story, and that Hugh wasn't living in the same house that Jimmy lived in. Or even the idea that the reason the basement door was locked was because Jimmy had hid in there. And that's when we heard a loud bang downstairs. We both froze in fear, unable to move until the noise got closer. That's when we did a quick game of "Rock Paper Scissors" to see who would have to close and lock the door so that THING that used to be a human being couldn't get in. I was the one who had to close the door, of course. I inched towards the door slowly, the noise getting closer, finally, right as I SWORE it was outside the door, I jumped at the door, slammed it shut, locked it, and even propped the knob up with a chair just for safety. Me and Hugh nearley trampled each other to death putting "JIMMY PART 3" in the VHS. This one was of the same man from "JIMMY PART 1", he was just sitting there, emotionless as the parents of the crying children he told the story to picked them up. And eventually everyone left the building, leaving the narrator in the darkness, we could barely see him in the penumbra of the room, suddenly, something ran across the screen. That's when the narrorator broke down crying, the figure was getting closer and eventually attacked and killed him. The video then cut to a message that read out,"If you are reading this, you have seen me being killed by that THING that used to be a child, my partner should be telling the children the other side of the story. Yes, that was part of the full story, you see, as you already know, this story is true, but what you don't know is that the story we read the viewer is a police case file. "The case was abandoned when too many officers who were on the case were brutally murdered by that thing. It doesn't want anyone knowing about that story. I know that telling this story will get me killed, but I don't care, I just want the world to know about what happened. I recommend to purchase a gun and never stay in one location for too long unless you are ABSOLUTLEY SURE you killed that thing. Because that thing WILL be after you. Once you're sure it's dead, show all of these tapes to the world so they will all know the story of Jimmy without being killed. Thank you" With that, the last tape popped out of the VHS. And that's when me and Hugh smelled smoke. We looked behind us and saw that the thing had twisted and pulled at the knob so furiousley that it caused a spark to set fire to the chair, then the door, and eventually the whole house set fire. The creature jumped through the fire, though I could only see it as a shadow due to the fire cascading on it. Our only option was to jump out the window, we somehow didn't break any bones. It wasn't until we made it to my house that we realized that we didn't get the tapes, and since Hugh's house burned to the ground in the fire, it wasn't likely we were going to get the chance to get them back. Don't get me wrong, I'm completely fine with that, it's not like I was even planning on showing those tapes to the world, what good would showing the world a story that's meaningless to anyway? Ever since what happened a few days ago, me and Hugh both purchased glocks, and I WILL be waiting for that thing. Hugh is currently staying at a nearby hotel. That thing hasn't found me yet. But every night, I hear scratching by the window...and sometimes I see shadows in my house. Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Original Story